


Shoulders

by wallflowergarden



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, also hide knows that kaneki's a ghoul in this one, and there's a bit of gory stuff ?? for obvious reasons, basically when kaneki tells hide that he's hungry and regrets it, don't worry they kiss ;0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowergarden/pseuds/wallflowergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if what happened between Kimi and Nishiki happened between Hide and Kaneki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in like november and i've been meaning to post it but now in light of 'recent events',, here it is

Why is Hide here? They were _just_ talking on the phone– in fact, they technically still are. A second ago, Kaneki told Hide to hold on for a moment because someone was at the door. Little did he know, it was the man himself. Both of them still hold their cell phones up to their ears. Hide's smiling like the idiot he is, and Kaneki stares in slight shock.

"Hey, man!" The words echo from the guy in front of him through his phone. Without disconnecting eye contact, Kaneki ends the call. "Aw, would you believe my best friend just hung up on me? Rude!" He sings the last word as he walks into Kaneki's apartment.

"Why are you here?" Kaneki asks, shutting the door. This was unexpected, to say the least. It was a casual conversation that they had several times a week. Normally, the call started with requesting homework help, but then Hide would interject with some random remark about his day. He lives a pretty interesting life, so Kaneki would always be intrigued and question him. From there, it grew to many different things. A conversation like so had just taken place, but to why Hide is over now doesn't make any sense.

"Jeez, there he goes again! So rude..." He stands in the middle of the room and looks back to Kaneki.

"Answer me," Kaneki demands. He felt he sounded a little strict and harsh, so he tries to fix it with a, "Please." Hide throws his hands on the back of his neck and smiles at his friend.

"Remember what we were just talking about?"

Kaneki could've sworn his heart stopped.

"No. No no no no no. Absolutely not." He walks up Hide, using his hands to express his disagreement.

"C'mon! Why not? Where's the harm?"

"On you! Hide, I don't care how hungry I am, I'm not eating you!" The two of them were talking about Kaneki's new life as a ghoul, all the struggles it brought up. He mentioned how hard it was to control himself when he hadn't eaten in a while. How it wasn't a pretty sight. Upon bringing that up, he reminded himself that he hadn't eaten anything (or anyone) in some time, and was quite hungry. He was reminded of Nishiki's experience with Kimi and told Hide about it. He spoke of it right before he opened the door.

"It's just a bite! I can endure the pain! I'm tougher than you think. And plus, if it helps you, then it's worth it." Hide bumps his fist lightly to Kaneki's shoulder. He doesn't know how to respond. It's incredibly kind and thoughtful of Hide to even offer such a thing, but it would make Kaneki feel so bad. "I'm not going home until there's a chunk of my flesh missing."

"If you're trying to get me on board, don't word it like that." Kaneki sighs while Hide removes his headphones and jacket, doing stretches briefly as if preparing for a marathon. "Hide..."

"Let's go! I'm ready. Not taking no for an answer." Kaneki doesn't move. He simply looks at his friend with discomfort. "Okay, think of it this way. Would you rather eat a little piece of someone who's willing to be a snack, or _devour_ someone who is unknowingly meal number three?" Now _that's_ a way to get him on board.

"... Fine." Hide cheers in victory and jumps up with his hands in the air. "But you might wanna sit down for this." He drops right down in his place, seeming oddly excited. Kaneki does the same, but with more reluctance. He moves in closer toward Hide. The blond points to his left shoulder like it's an offering.

"I still need my right shoulder for writing and such." He grins lightly. "Sorry about that." Kaneki returns the smile awkwardly for a second. "Okay. Go for it." After a few second hesitation, Kaneki pulls the collar of Hide's shirt down to reveal his shoulder. He positions himself, placing one hand on his other shoulder, the other holding the shirt in place. Before he moves in, he gives one last look to his friend, who simply nods at him. Then he sinks his teeth into warm flesh.

Hide can't help but to jerk forward. The sharp pain flies through his body like electricity to circuits. He tries to steady himself by holding on to Kaneki's arms. His legs shoot back and forth, like he's trying to escape. He fails to hold back sounds of pain, but Kaneki can tell he's trying. Hide's right arm move to tighten around Kaneki's back. He can hear the sounds of his blood and flesh being splashed and pushed around. He can feel his muscles being torn apart, skin ripping, teeth tearing piece by piece. He lets a desperate gasp go that makes Kaneki feel terrible. He hopes Hide will forgive him.

After a minute or so of Kaneki eating his friend, he decides he's had enough and pulls back, going to wipe his face right away. Hide releases one last rough breath of relief. He continues the uneven breathing pattern while Kaneki looks for proper medical supplies.

"See?" Hide can barely speak properly, but he still smiles. "Wasn't too bad." Kaneki sighs again and shakes his head, taking care of the new wound quickly, but efficiently. Cleaning up blood, applying antibiotics, putting on bandages and gauze. Kaneki isn't a doctor per se– he only has general knowledge in medical care. As he is tending to Hide the best he could, he tells him that he is going to take him to the hospital.

"Eh. Do it tomorrow. I'll survive that long." Kaneki cuts the tape and (probably) properly seals it down.

"What? Why not now?"

"I'm tired! Let me rest. I just had my shoulder eaten, for goodness sake." He looks at him sadly, which causes Hide to laugh. "Hey, don't feel bad! I offered for a reason. C'mere." Kaneki goes willingly into his arms, being wary of Hide's shoulder when hugging him.

"You know what I'm gonna say, right?"

"Yes, and I don't need to forgive you because you did nothing wrong." Kaneki doesn't respond and instead holds him tighter. This stings Hide's shoulder a little, but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he puts his hand up to black hair and runs his fingers through it– Something he knows always relaxes Kaneki.

"It's weird that _you're_ the one comforting _me_." The two of them let out laughs lightly. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a while. Police sirens and cars running can be heard from outside the window. Despite the late hour, Tokyo is as alive as ever. Kaneki pulls back and looks at Hide directly in his eyes, their noses only inches away.

"Thank you, a lot, though." Hide smiles because of Kaneki's smile. "Letting me do this was a big deal. I could've easily lost control. You knew that and let me do it anyway. In fact, I kinda did lose control for a moment. I had to force myself back. This is why you're my best friend. I don't want to do this again for a while but... Nonetheless, it means a lot to me that you were so kind and willing to... Let me eat you." They chuckle again.

"Hey, I _would_ do it again. I know it's hard being part ghoul, and I want to help you in anyway possible. Even if it means this." Hide gestures to his shoulder. They're positioned once more in a way that has their faces oddly close. Hide watches as Kaneki's eyes dart around as they taking in every aspect of his face, him doing the same in return. Kaneki's staring at him, trying to figure out what's going on within himself right now. What is this? It's a feeling he hasn't felt before– At least, he doesn't think so. But soon, he realizes. All of a sudden, it seems, he's unfortunately, desperately, head over heels in love with his best friend. This thought delivers pink warmth to his face. Now he thinks he's known this for a long time, but never knew what to call it. He's in love. He knows what he wants to do now, but his brain tells him he shouldn't. How could Hide feel the same? Even though, impulse takes over and Kaneki moves in so close to Hide's face that he can feel his breath. He opens his eye partially only to see Hide still smiling.

"Oh, come on," he says quietly. "You got this close. At least finish the job." Kaneki takes that as permission and does as told. Their lips collide and nothing feels awkward; it feels right. Like this is what he's been waiting for his whole life. A new sensation takes effect with Kaneki. This is pure amazement.

Hide, being the romance master he claims to be, kisses Kaneki a few times, knowing well that this is a new concept to the boy. He hopes his assistance is appreciated. Soon, Kaneki draws back when he senses Hide laughing.

"What?" Kaneki grows nervous. Did he mess up? "Did I do something wrong? Did I–"

"No, you're fine," he says, "I just... I kinda tasted my own blood... in your mouth..."

"... Oh my God, really?" Kaneki laughs a bit himself, hiding his face in Hide's good shoulder. This made Hide erupt in laughter. "That's so gross."

"It really is." Once his laughter subsides, Kaneki stands up, helping Hide up with him.

"You want me to make some coffee? To get rid of the taste. I've got a lot of it now." Hide jumps onto the bed, probably injuring his shoulder further.

"Nah. I'll live. It's _my_ blood, after all." Even so, Kaneki still feels in the mood, so he makes coffee for himself. Hide observes as he did so, not making a sound, occasionally checking his phone. He stirs in the bed impatiently, waiting for Kaneki to be done. A long while later, as it felt to Hide, the coffee was completed and Kaneki sits upright next to him on his bed. He sips away and chats with Hide, whose head rests on Kaneki's shoulder. When he finishes, he sets the mug on the side table and goes to lay next to Hide, much to his joy. He cheers, pulling Kaneki in closer to him. Hide's eyes shut, and Kaneki looked up at him. Slowly, he watches him fall asleep. He feels his breath steady itself. He feels his heart beating at a calm pace. The contentment of Hide transfers to Kaneki. Once he feels that Hide is asleep (He always fall asleep quickly; Kaneki often sees this demonstrated in class), he squirms himself up to his face and indulges himself with a kiss. Along with his ability to fall asleep within seconds, Hide can also wake up within seconds. Kaneki can tell he's awake because he returns the gesture. They break away before the chance of lost breath arises.

"'Night, Kaneki," Hide mumbles, holding him even closer than before,

"Good night, Hide," the other replies, not helping to conceal a smile. The both of them soon fall asleep to the sounds of the city, entangled in one another. Kaneki still wonder how Hide feels about him, if the feeling is strong or faint, or exists at all. But that's something that can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of ITALICS in this one,  
> anyway yea! i hope you enjoyed this trash ,,


End file.
